Blue,Water,Sky
by Akita Beilschmidt
Summary: Diambil dari nama doujinshi,Kalau Mizumachi tidak mendorongku pasti aku tidak berpelukan dengan Kakei.Special thanks for Yukari hyuukei.Pairing:KakeiMaki


Hya!Fic ini adalah fic Special Thanks buat Yukari-sensei!mudahan Yuka-sensei bisa bilang''Bagus''(Readers:dasar ngarep!cepetan baca!)

Disclaimer:Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

for Special thanks to Yukari-sensei

Rating:T

Pair:KakeiMaki

SMA Kyoshin sedang libur karena musim panas,semua anggota Kyoshin poseidon diajak berenang oleh Mizumachi karena setengah sudahlah daripada nanti Mizumachi manggil Urashima untuk menghantam mereka.

''Nah!''Lagi-lagi Mizumachi ber-Nah ria.

''Hentikan omongan anehmu itu Mizumachi.''Kata Kakei yang sudah berada dikolam renang sambil buang muka karena malu.

''Nuu!apa-apaan itu!celanamu aneh!''Kata Ohira mengomentari celana renang milik Onishi.

''Karena Ohira yang bilang jadi aku tidak peduli.''Lagi-lagi Onishi tidak memperdulikan omongan Ohira.

''Oi apa kau bilang?''Lagi-lagi Ohira dan Onishi yang sering nangis entah kenapa(?)dan Onishi selalu tidak memperdulikan -benar Saudara yang tidak akur.

''Lagi-lagi pertengkaran antar saudara,kapan kalian akan dapat pacar kalau begini.''Kata Kobanzame bermaksud melerai mereka.

''Jadi kau bilang kita tidak akan dapat pacar?''Kata Ohira-Onishi bersama-sama yang tidak ingin dibilang tidak akan dapat pacar.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sudah tinggalin aja deh.*author dihajar Ohira-Onishi & Kobanzame*

Kembali ketopik sebenarnya,

''Eh?cuma kita yang berenang?''Maki terheran-heran kenapa Kyoshin poseidon yang berenang.

''Lagipula kita perempuan berdua.''Sambung Otohime.

''Nah!''Mizumachi mendorong Maki yang tepat berada diatas kolam dimana Kakei berdiri.

''Kyaa!''Maki hanya bisa ada seseorang yang adalah Ace Kyoshin bermata Biru,Shun Kakei.

Ohira-Onishi dan Kobanzame berhenti bertengkar,mereka melihat Kakei dan Maki Mizumachi telah merencanakan hal ini.

''Shibuya?''Kakei hanya bisa menyebut nama Manager Kyoshin tidak kuat memeluk Maki sambil dan Maki pun tenggelam dan tetap berpelukan.

''Kakei...''Kakei bisa mendengar suara itu,suara Maki.

''Hei mana Kakei dan Maki?''Mizumachi celingukan mencari Kakei dan Maki.

Terlihatlah beberapa gelembung dari dalam muncul sambil memeluk Maki.

''Kenapa kalian masih berpelukan?''Tanya Otohime bingung dengan Kakei yang memeluk Maki sangat lama.

''Kakei...''Hanya itu yang bisa terucap perempuan bermata dan berambut coklat yang sedang memeluk langsung pingsan dipelukan Kakei.

''Shibuya?''Kakei melepas pelukannya dan mengguncang tubuh Maki.

''Sepertinya dia pingsan.''Kata Kobanzame mengusulkan.

''Berikan saja nafas buatan.''Kata ada pikiran nakal untuk melihat momen seperti ini.

Kakei mengangguk,dia langsung menggendong Maki _Bridal style _dan menggendongnya ketepi kolam.

'Aku harus melakukannya.'Batin Kakei,mukanya saja yang masih dalam hati sebenarnya dia malu karena ingin mencium Maki.

''Kenapa diam saja?Cepat cium!''Kata Onishi ngga sabaran.

'Kuatkan Dirimu Kakei!kuatlah!''Kata Kakei meski hanya dalam hati.

'Sekarang waktunya'Tanpa basa-basi Kakei mendekatkan Wajahnya pada wanita yang dia panggil ''Shibuya''itu dan mencium menutup matanya saat mencium Maki.

Semua anggota Kyoshin Poseidon kaget melihat Kakei berciuman dengan Maki,Diam-diam Mizumachi tersenyum senang.

Maki pun siuman,dia membuka matanya dan mendapati Kakei sedang berciuman menutup matanya kembali dan Memeluk Kakei.

Maki melepaskan pelukannya dan merangkul Leher Kakei dan melepaskan ciumannya''Arigatou Kakei,kalau kamu tidak menolongku pasti sekarang aku masih pingsan''Katanya dan kembali memeluk Kakei.

''Kakei...aku sayang pada orang yang bernama Shun Kakei.''Kata Maki sambil memeluk Kakei.

''Aku juga sayang Shibuya-chan''Kakei juga memeluk Maki dan langsung mencium bibir Manager Kyoshin Poseidon itu lagi.

''Nah!itu ciuman yang sangat panas!''Mizumachi mengkaget-kan mereka,mereka langsung melepas ciumannya dan muka mereka sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

''Gara-gara Mizumachi aku jadi terjatuh,maaf ya Kakei.''Maki meminta maaf pada Kakei,seharusnya Mizumachi yang minta maaf bukan dia,

''Terserah,ini gara-gara kamu Mizumachi!''Kakei mendorong Mizumachi sampai menabrak Otohime,mereka pun jatuh kekolam bersama-sama.

''Hihihi,makanya jangan ngedorong orang sembarangan,akibatnya kan gini.''Maki mentertawakan Mizumachi yang didorong oleh Kakei.

''Mizumachi!badanmu itu berat tau!''Otohime memarahi Mizumachi karena menindihnya sambil memukul kepala Mizumachi sampai ada 3 benjolan sebesar onigiri yang muncul karena Death Glare Otohime.

END.

OMAKE

yang membuat Ohira mengomentari celana Onishi karena motif celananya

Devilbats Kodebiba:memang celananya motif apa?

Author:ini list-nya

Mizumachi:celana Mizumachi ini warnanya pink plus motif bunga-bunga yang dibelinya dihawaii dengan cara berenang(?)

Kakei:ya 1 warna aja,warna hitam tanpa motif.

Ohira:Warna hijau kagak ada apa-apanya

Onishi:warna putih plus gambar 'Love'warna merah*dijitak Onishi*eh maksudnya dia pake mawashi(sekarang author sudah bener-bener dibunuh sama Onishi)

Akaba:karena maniak gitar,celana-nya juga gambar gitar(buset dah)

Monta:cuma flying monkey yang satu ini memakai celana dengan motif monyet!(HAH?)

Devilbats:Dapat darimana kau info aneh ini?kau mengintip?

Author:siapa yang mengintip?malu-maluin!

Devilbats:kenapa kau tahu darimana celana Akaba motifnya gitar?

Author:liat sendiri.

Devilbats:kau mengintip saat Akaba ditoilet?

Author:mana mungkin aku melakukan hal sejelek itu!

Devilbats Kodebiba:Hentikan bos!jangan katakan hal negatif laki-laki pada perempuan!

Ripyu?


End file.
